$\Huge{2.73 - 0.772 = {?}}$
Solution: ${2}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${10}$ ${2}$ ${{2}}$ ${8}$ ${{8}}$ ${{10} - {2} = {8}}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${12}$ ${6}$ ${{7}}$ ${5}$ ${{5}}$ ${{120} - {70} = {5}0}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${16}$ ${1}$ ${{7}}$ ${9}$ ${{9}}$ ${{1600} - {700} = {9}00}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${{0}}$ ${1}$ ${{1}}$ ${{1000} - {0} = {1}000}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${1}$